Stand By Me
by end0rphine
Summary: Ada lautan safir yang menolak untuk menguak seluruh perasaannya, namun sorotnya memohon dengan sangat agar semua ini berakhir. Gadis itu bisa melihat adanya kepedihan yang tersirat dalam setiap permohonannya. Cato, Clove, dan warna biru yang memudar.


**disclaimer:** The Hunger Games beserta karakter-karakternya adalah milik Suzanne Collins.

**warning: **straight. slightly romance. chara death. Cato/Clove.

* * *

><p>"Jangan pergi."<p>

Ada sebuah janji yang terpendam, segenggam tekad yang berkoar, dan hangatnya air mata yang mengisi euforia. Ada makhluk-makhluk berbulu yang mengucap salam perpisahan sambil terus bernyanyi. Ada sepasang tangan yang saling bergenggaman erat. Ada hamparan lavender kusam yang dikuasai oleh memori dan kunang-kunang, menatap kosong langit tak berawan. Ada lautan safir yang menolak untuk menguak seluruh perasaannya, namun sorotnya memohon dengan sangat agar semua ini berakhir.

"Tetap di sisiku."

Ada kepedihan yang tersirat dalam setiap permohonannya. Ada keheningan yang menyertai rentetan napas yang pendek dan lemah. Ada serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang kian melebur tiap kali air matanya menetes bersama darah. Ada berbagai macam emosi yang bercampur aduk ketika kedua tangan tersebut bersentuhan, dan salah satunya terasa amat dingin. Ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam; kecewa bahwa segala momentum ini tidak dapat ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Clove."

Ada setitik kasih sayang saat ia berhasil menyebut namanya; partnernya.

Sungguh. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu—dan tidak mau tahu. Yang terakhir kali ia ingat adalah kilatan berbahaya di mata sang gadis saat ia mempersilahkan gadis kecil itu membunuh dua belas; dan seringai bahagia yang membuat ia mempercayakan semua resiko dibunuh oleh peserta lain pada gadis itu. Sementara dirinya hanya memanggul kebodohan; dan jika kebodohan yang kau maksud adalah mengejar dusta yang dilontarkan oleh dua belas, maka ialah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keringat dingin yang mengucur saat batu raksasa itu menghantam kepala partnernya. Atau tubuh kecil sekarat yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

Clove tidak mampu bersuara, namun melihat kilauan yang menggenang bersama birunya safir mata si lelaki, bibirnya perlahan bergerak seperti keajaiban.

_Cato. Kau menangis._

Seakan-akan Cato bisa membaca gerak bibir Clove, ia tersenyum nakal. "Hei, aku berhak meneteskan keringat dari mata, kan?" tanyanya. Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan sedikit demi sedikit Clove bisa mendengar Cato terisak. Dari tatapannya Clove tahu ia tampak sangat mendekam dalam kekecewaan dan rasa takut akan kehilangan, namun egonya berkata kalau sebuah mesin pembunuh yang tidak pernah habis baterai hanya boleh menangis untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dari situlah Clove bisa merasakan penderitaan Cato yang bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menitikkan beberapa tetes air mata.

Untuk dirinya.

_Oh, berhentilah, kau bukan Cato yang kukenal._ Gadis itu memaksakan dirinya untuk berteriak di hadapan Cato, menyadarkan sang lelaki dari lamunannya; namun akhirnya ia sendiri menyadari bahwa semua ini hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin lemah, seiring dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Ia lupa kalau malaikat maut sedang mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Sssh," desis Cato pelan. Buram, Clove bisa melihat Cato menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi tanda untuk tetap diam. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi, tapi gadis itu yakin ia bisa melihat kepedihan di antara air mata dan luka-luka di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini, kemudian segera pulang; atau membawa semua orang pulang. Clove bisa merasakan pandangannya perlahan-lahan memutih, menyisakan hijaunya pepohonan dan birunya mata Cato. Ia bertanya-tanya apa pemuda itu masih punya hati untuk bersikap waras, bahkan di tengah-tengah kesadisan membara yang dimilikinya.

Dan—

_"Maaf."_

—adalah jawabannya.

"Maaf aku telat menyingkirkan tangan kotor Thresh dari lehermu dan membiarkan batu itu menghantam kepalamu." Satu, dua, tiga. Clove menghitung banyak air mata Cato yang menetes, dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbuka menyeramkan; memperhatikan warna hijau pohon yang memudar menjadi hijau susu. Empat kali menetes, dan Cato mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. "Maaf aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak langsung menebas leher Thresh saat kau memanggilku." Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan; menetes dengan ritme tidak beraturan yang luar biasa cepatnya. Napas Clove mulai berderu cepat dan pendek-pendek, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk membedakan bunyi napasnya yang berpacu dengan permohonan maaf Cato.

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang." Sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas, empat belas dan butiran-butiran bening itu menetes tak terhingga sampai Clove menyadari bahwa Cato benar-benar bertarung untuk bisa meneteskan air mata sebanyak itu. Ia _menangis_. Dan Clove tidak kuasa untuk melakukan apa-apa kecuali melihat hijau susu menyatu bersama awan, menjadi warna putih.

"Maaf—"

Dipandangnya siluet Cato lekat-lekat, berharap sang pemuda mau berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf. Karena sesungguhnya ia tidak membutuhkan semua permohonan maaf konyol yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang bukan Cato. Ya, permohonan maaf diterima; tetapi Clove bersumpah ia akan sangat bahagia untuk mendengar janji dari Cato yang sebenarnya. Untuk melihat senyuman dan seringai nakal dari Cato yang ia kenal; yang brutal dan haus darah. Dan itu mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Napasnya berubah menjadi lemah dan pendek-pendek. Seandainya saja Clove bisa menolak uluran tangan ajal yang menjemputnya, gadis itu mungkin akan membiarkan Cato (atau dirinya sendiri) untuk saling memeluk satu sama lain.

_Bunuh Thresh dan dua belas. Dan Muka Rubah. Kemudian menangkan mahkotanya dan bilang pada keluargaku kalau aku mencintai mereka semua._ Ia hampir kehilangan warna biru di mata Cato, dan siluetnya kini menyatu dengan warna putih yang menguasai pandangannya. _Kau harus menang._

Sementara Cato hanya bisa menyunggingkan seringai khas yang dimilikinya, kemudian menimpali, "Pasti." Jemarinya kini menelusuri tepi wajah mungil sang gadis. "Akan kukeluarkan isi otak Thresh sama seperti caranya melukaimu. Akan kucongkel mata si Muka Rubah. Dan aku akan menikmati mengoyak tubuh kedua pasangan tolol dari dua belas. Sekalian kuambil ususnya," tambahnya. Mulut Clove kemudian mengatup secara perlahan, tersenyum seperti keajaiban.

_Sampai jumpa, biru._

"Akan kubuat mereka merasakan betapa pedihnya kehilangan orang sepertimu."

Dan lautan safir itu melebur bersama putih ketika meriam ditembakkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ia membuka mata dan melihat Clove ada di sana, duduk sambil tersenyum. Dari raut wajahnya ia tampak siap untuk mengusili Cato.

"Pasangan bodoh itu menang," ujar Clove datar. Cato hanya mengernyit, kemudian berjalan mendekati Clove untuk duduk di sampingnya. Semuanya hening sampai Clove menoleh pada Cato dan tersenyum, "Jadi, Cato, bagaimana rasanya jadi santapan mewah makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu?" tanyanya iseng.

Cato membuang muka. "Oh, diamlah."

Gadis itu terkikik. "Dan Lover Boy berhasil membunuh si Muka Rubah tanpa menyentuhnya sekalipun," tambah Clove. Ia mulai mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya pelan, jelas ia tidak cukup tinggi untuk menapakkan kakinya seperti Cato. "Yah, kau membunuh Thresh. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah kau benar-benar mengeluarkan isi otaknya."

"Ayolah, Clove." Cato tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, kemudian meninju lengan Clove pelan.

Sang gadis ikut tertawa. "Kau terlalu lembek."

"Salah siapa?"

Keduanya tergelak. Tidak ada kamera yang mengawasi. Tidak ada berjuta-juta pasang kilau mata berwarna-warni yang menonton mereka lewat televisi. Tidak ada juri pertarungan yang memperkenalkan mereka dengan ajal-ajal yang menunggu. Mereka sudah bukan milik Capitol. Mereka sudah bebas. Hanya mereka; Cato dan Clove yang masih tertawa, dan langit berawan yang berbicara.

Clove berhenti tertawa, berusaha mengontrol napasnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. "Cato."

"Ya." Ia menoleh untuk memandang wajah perempuan yang memanggil namanya.

"Selamat datang."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
